Büffelherden und Apfelbäume
Büffelherden und Apfelbäume ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Die Mane 6 fahren nach Appleloosa um Applejacks Verwandte zu besuchen und geraten zwischen die Fronten von Ponys und Büffeln. Inhalt Nächster Halt: Appleloosa Auf einer Zugfahrt hat Applejack gerade einen gute Nacht Geschichte vorgelesen als Rarity, die es zufällig gehört hat rein kommt und staunt nicht schlecht. Denn Applejacks Zuhörer ist der Apfelbaum Bloomberg den sie ihren Verwandten in Appleloosa als Geschenk mitbringen will. Rarity ist nicht begeistert davon das Applejack sich mit Bloomberg einen erste Klasse Schlafwagen teilt während sie mit den anderen in einen Waggon eingepfercht ist was ihrem Schönheitsschlaf sehr abträglich ist. Aber Protest nützt nichts und so muss sich Rarity irgendwie damit Arrangieren. Leichter gesagt als getan. Denn Pinkie, Rainbow, Twilight und Fluttershy geht der Gesprächsstoff nicht aus. Auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen kriecht Spike bei Bloomberg unter. Die Büffel Am nächsten Morgen werden die Ponys von einem wilden Krach aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Der Zug wird von einer großen Büffelherde verfolgt die versucht ihn zum Halten zu zwingen. Als das nicht klappt bilde die Büffel im vollen lauf eine Räuberleiter um so einem jungen Artgenossen auf den Zug zu helfen. Rainbow Dash versucht den Büffel auf zuhalten wird aber ausgetrickst und bleibt an einem Bahnsignal hängen. So kann der Büffel den Letzten Waggon in dem Spike und Bloomberg sind abkoppeln den dann die Anderen Büffel weg bringen. Ankunft in Appleloosa Am Bahnhof von Appleloosa werden die Mane 6 minus Zwei, irgendwie ist in der Zwischenzeit Pinkie Pie verloren gegangen, von Applejacks Cousin Braeburn erwartet der das Quartett gleich mal durch die Stadt führt. Alles wurde innerhalb des letzten Jahres aufgebaut. Erst auf einem Aussichtspunkt kann Applejack zu Wort kommen. Beim Wort Büffel spricht Braeburns Blick Bände. Er erklärt das die Büffel Wollen das jeder einzelne Baum den die Siedlerponys gepflanzt haben wieder entfernt wird und verhindern das neue gepflanzt werden, doch wieso weiß er nicht. Doch wird ihm bei dem Gedanken ganz Schwermütig weil die Siedlerponys jede menge Arbeit in die Plantage gesteckt haben um ihre Familien zu ernähren. Das Büffel Lager Unterdessen treffen in der Wüste Rainbow Dash und Pinkie auf einander. Rainbow Dash versucht noch Pinkie weg zu schicken, den je mehr rumschleichen desto eher werden sie Geschnappt. Prompt sind sie von Büffel umzingelt. Doch gerade als die Büffel sie festsetzen wollen werden sie von Spike zurück gepfiffen der sich richtig gut mit ihnen versteht. Gegen Abend sind alle zum Essen im Büffellager. Spike erklärt das seien Entführung ein Versehen war weswegen sich die Büffel jetzt schlecht fühlen. Zu seinem Glück behandeln sie Drachen mit Respekt während sie Ponys nicht so gut leiden können. Aber da Dash und Pinkie zu ihm gehören ist alles Easy. Da kommt ein Junger Büffel dazu der Spike eine Schüssel mit Türkiesen reicht, Edelsteine sind für Drachen Leckerlis. Spike stellt den Büffel als als Kleines Starkes Herz vor, jetzt Erkennt Rainbow Dash den Büffel vom Zugdach in ihr. Kleines starkes Herz entschuldigt sich für das was auf dem Zug passiert ist. Die Büffel wollten einfach nur den Baum haben. Die Siedlerponys haben aus ihrem Land eine Obstplantage gemacht und jetzt wissen sie nicht wo sie ihre traditionellen Büffelherdenläufe veranstalten sollen. Spike schlägt vor sich mal mit Häuptling Donnerhuf zu unterhalten. Er erklärt das die Büffel schon seit unzähligen Generationen für ihre Büffelherdenläufe einen ganz Bestimmten Pfad benutzen und es ist auch Tradition diesen Pfad einmal im Jahr lang zu laufen. Aber jetzt haben die Appleloosianer ... an diesem Punkt droht Donnerhuf die Beherrschung zu verlieren weswegen Kleines starkes Herz übernimmt. Jedenfalls haben die Siedlerponys auf dem Pfad Apfelbäume gepflanzt ohne um Erlaubnis zu Fragen. Jetzt Sitzen die Büffel Fest und wissen nicht weiter. Rainbow Dash, die Freiheitsliebende, versteht die Büffel bestens und schlägt sich auf ihre Seite. Am nächsten Tag wollen die anderen sich schon auf die Suche machen da tauchen Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Spike und Kleines Starkes Herz bei ihnen auf. Braeburn und Kleines Starkes Herz würde die Sache schon gerne besprechen, doch übernehmen das die Sturköpfe Applejack und Rainbow Dash die auf keinen Grünen Zweig kommen. Vertragt euch Pinkie versucht die Streitparteien mit einer Musiknummer zu versöhnen. Doch werden sich die Chefs nur darin einig das das die Schlechteste Show war die sie je sahen. Doch nun ist die Zeit des Herdenlaufes gekommen. Donnerhuf stellt ein Ultimatum, wen die Apfelbäume nicht bis morgen Mittag verschwunden sind werden die Büffel eben alles nieder trampeln. Kampf um Appleloosa Unter Leitung von Sheriff Silberstern bereiten sich die Siedlerponys auf den Sturm vor und backen Unmengen Apfelkuchen als Munition. Die Büffel unter Donnerhuf legen ihre Kriegsbemalung auf. Die Mane 6 versuchen noch mal an ihrer Vernunft zu appellieren doch stoßen sie nur auf taube Ohren. Am nächsten Tag sammeln sich Die Büffel vor Appleloosa bereit zum Angriff. Donnerhuf will es sich gerade noch mal überlegen da bringt Pinkie wieder ihr Liedchen. Im glauben das die Ponys sich über ihn lustig machen gibt er das Signal. Während des Kampfes entdeckt Donnerhuf Silberstern und nimmt den Sheriff aufs Korn. Als Silberstern merkt das er keine Kuchen mehr hat und es keinen Ausweg für ihn gibt, stellt er sich seinem Schicksal. Doch da wird Donnerhuf von einem Apfelkuchen im Gesicht getroffen und bleibt liegen. Der Kampf kommt zum erliegen und allen Beteiligten wird klar was sie getan haben und trauern um Donnerhuf. Aber da Kuchen eigentlich nicht weiter gefährlich sind erholt sich Donnerhuf. Und nach dem er ein Stück von dem Kuchen probiert hat kommt ihm endlich eine Idee zu einer friedlichen Lösung. Frieden Die Siedler dürfen bleiben dafür bekommen die Büffel einen Teil der Ernte und einen Weg durch die Plantage. Und während die Büffel sich verabschieden um ihrer Tradition zu folgen schreibt Twilight Prinzessin Celestia das Freundschaft etwas wunderbares und sehr machtvolles ist. Sogar Feinde können zu Freunden werden. Man muss Verständnis für einander aufbringen. Man muss teilen können und sich um einander kümmern. Was genau das ist was Pinkie schon sagte. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 01:02: Die Stadt Appleloosa ist benannt nach der Appleloosa Pferde Rasse. *Z. 04:05: Der Kopfschmuck der Büffel wurde genauestens nach dem Vorbild der amerikanischen Ureinwohner entworfen. *Z. 17:22: Rainbow Dash's Texts „DENK! DENK-DENK-DENK-DENK-DENK-DENK-DENK“ und wie sie sich mit dem Huf an den Kopf tippt ist eine Anspielung auf Winnie the Pooh, der so über Probleme nach denkt. *Z. 18:37: Einer der Büffel bricht durch Heuballen und donnert gegen einen Amboss. Das Spiegelt eine Szene aus dem Bugs Bunny Cartoon Olé, Torero! Von 1953. Allerdings hat Bugs den Amboss hinter einem Torerocape versteckt Navboxen en:Over a Barrel es:Over a Barrel it:Con le Spalle al Muro pl:Impas ru:Яблоки раздора sv:I knipa Kategorie:Erste Staffel